All of Me
by Muddgutts
Summary: When Hermione's Herbology Newt turns into a near fatality, she see's what life would be like without him. Can she live without the other half of her heart? HHr, NG, RL-RPP
1. chapter 1

Hello this is my first real H/Hr fiction, so try not to ripe me up too bad. I would like to thank all the cool people that responded to the "House Cup Kiss" thread at Portkey. You guys/gals are the best. Also to my very cool beta Harry/Hermione 4eva who helped me through this. 

Also I own nothing all right belong to J.K.Rowling.

~~~

_Herbology Newt Final Exam 7th year_   
  
       Harry carefully lifted the spore pod of the Bidens Pilosa plant from the terracotta pot into the waiting glass domed seedbed. The pod pulsed slightly turning redder as its quills throbbed. Ever so gently he placed it in to the shallow hole and set aside his tongs. Letting out the breath he was holding he placed the glass dome over the plant and stepped back waiting for Prof. Sprout to inspect his work.   
  
He carefully scanned the class over and settled on Ron three tables over and watched him extract his spore pod. He's ear where turning a brilliant shade of red to match his hair. He was sure that Ron knew just as he did that if the Bidens Pilosa pod was disturbed during any point of the extraction in would release it seed spores. This wouldn't be so bad if the plant didn't have such a nasty defense mechanizes. It would explode if disturbed and shower the area with deadly spores that borrowed into the ground or anything else like termites. Ron gave him a hearty thumbs up and smiled, but his expression changed to a look of concern as he gazed past Harry.   
  
Harry removed his dragon hide gloves and pretended quickly to be cleaning his glasses as he turned to investigate what caught Ron's eye. It was Hermione; she looked very tired and was starting to lose her focus on the task at hand. Harry knew this was due to Hermione's late night study habits this year. She was pushing herself well beyond her limits this year, almost every day of the week she would be up till 2 in the morning studying for NEWTs. 

Her head was bobbing to the side as her eyes where starting to flutter closed. Then she shook herself out of it and reached for the tongs. Harry threw Ron a worried look as Ron was staring intently at her. He's hands where gripping the side of the table so hard he was shaking. Harry turned completely around and was watching Hermione's dreamy movements as she pulled the pod from the soil. The spores where throbbing at a very menacing speed now. Her grip on the pod was starting to loosen and slipped from her grasp.

  
*  
  


Three very long sounds filled the Green House #4 in a very fast fashion.   
_Crack…Crack, BOOM!_ Followed by a long low hissing sound. She could feel herself being crushed by a pair of strong arms. Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry holding her. She let lose with a blood-curdling scream as she met his eyes. His whole body was twitching violently and his eyes started rolling back into his head, then he dropped to the floor. Harry was convulsing as he rolled on to his stomach to revile the horror that was his back. Hundreds of spore seed where borrowing into his body. Ripping threw his cloak into his skin and spreading their tiny hair like roots under the flesh. She dropped to her knees next to him screaming holding his hand.  
  
Everything after that moment happened with a dream like fog in her mind. Ron and Neville where the first to her side. Ron pulled her to her feet shaking her and screamed something at her, then pushed her off to the side of the classroom to Lavender Brown. Neville and Prof. Sprout held Harry down and started spreading dioxide all over his body.   
Before she past out she heard Lavender saying, "It's going to be all right Hermione just relax" but the look on her face was anything but relaxing.  
  
Hermione awoke some time later in her own bed not knowing how she'd gotten there. As she sat upright looking around taking in the room two things came to mind. Why am I in my room and not the hospital wing, and why is Parvarti in her room. Being the Head girl meant that no one could just walk into your room, they had to be let in by her or the head of house.   
  
Parvarti look very relieved to see her awake and placed a reassuring hand on leg, "How are you feeling Hermione?"  
  
"Ok I guess. . . why am I in bed? How did you get in here?" Hermione questioned.   
  
The look of concern on Parvarti's face seemed to trigger her memories back into place. All at once the events of the greenhouse flashed back into her mind.   
_'Oh my god. . . what have I done? . . . Harry!'_  
  
In one swift motion her swung her legs off the bed and grabbed her cloak. Parvarti didn't seem to know what to do and ran to block the doorway. Hermione just cocked her head to the side and withdraw her wand.  
  
"You're not supposed to go to the Hospital wing just yet! Madam Pomfrey said I can't let you go." Parvarti said firmly.  
  
"Are you mad? What makes you think that you could stop me if you tried?" Parvarti eyed the wand in her hand then back at Hermione. "Now get out of the way or I'll turn you into a newt!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare, I'm not afr…"   
  
she was unceremoniously cut off as Hermione did just that. She reached down and picked up the now Newt-Parvarti and placed her on her shoulder, "Come on then we're going to see Harry."   
  
Newt-Parvarti just flicked her tongue at her in defiance. Hermione torn threw the halls at top speed pushing anyone out of the way as came. Skidding to a stop in front of the double doors she straightened her robes and took a calming breath. Stepping inside it didn't take long to find Harry, or where he should be at least. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was present standing vigil at his bedside. They were talking and making jokes half-heartedly. Then it all at once they stopped and they turned to see who'd just come in. Their icy glares were anything but welcoming. Her face turned to stone and marched straight over to them.   
  
Ron was the first to break the silence his tone was cold the way he talked to Malfoy, "Hermione I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now. So please leave."   
His words hit her like a hammer and she staggered for a moment, then pushed past Neville, Dean, and Seamus towards the bed, "Harry? . . . Are you going to be . . .!"?  
  
She clapped her hand over her mouth at the sight of him.   
Harry was face down on the bed. His back was bare except for about fifty small glass jars that covered she guessed where the spores that ate away at his flesh. That wasn't the bad part though. Inside of each glass jar was a small black slug like creature. They moved in a slow slid across his skin and chewed away at the burned flesh and the plant spore embedded in him. It was horrible to watch, and she couldn't imagine what it must feel like.   
  
"Oh…Harry!" was all she could manage. He stirred a little at the sound of her voice trying to turn his head. The act of movement alone was enough to bring tears to her eyes. His head struggled to flop in the other direction opposite her.  
  
"I told you not to let her in here!" he yelled,   
  
"Harry . . . I, I just wanted to see if-"  
  
"I don't want you to see me like this! Get out! Go away!"  
  
Ginny came up behind her and hooked her arm pulling her away.   
  
"Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Ron get her out of here . . . all of you just get out! Leave me alone!"  
  
All the yelling had caught Madame Pomfrey's attention, and she quickly pushed the group toward the door. Telling them that no one is to come back and visit until further notice.


	2. chapter 2

Outside the large double wooden doors Hermione leaned back against the wall and couldn't stop herself from crying. The gentle streams of tears turned quickly to a full out balling as she slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Ginny and Lavender came over and tried to calm her. Lavender brushed the hair from her face drying her cheeks off. Ginny patted her hand and said, "I think it's time we had a little talk Hermione."  
  
She didn't protest as Ron pulled her to her feet and escorted her down the hallway. The whole way to Gryffindor tower Dean and Neville broke a path threw all the gawking students. The common room wasn't that busy when they arrived but Ron felt it necessary to clear everyone out just the same.  
  
"All right you lot, get lost Head girl coming in with emotional problems so sob off!" They started to file out slowly as Hermione was placed in her favourite armchair by the fireplace. When everyone was gone Ron had a few quiet words with Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Who left soon after and then it was just Ron, Ginny, and Lavender left with Hermione. She was in a daze watching the fire. Harry's words echoed through her mind.  
  
'How could he not want to see me? It was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen.'  
  
Ginny came over and sat on the rug in front of her, "Hermione do you know what happened in the green house today?"  
  
"Umm well I was transplanting the spore pod then the next thing I remember was Harry . . . and his eyes . . . he . . . looked like he was in so much pain . . ."she shielded her face from them as the tears started to well again.  
  
"Hermione you where falling asleep, and Harry shielded you from the spore pod as it exploded."  
  
"I was falling asleep?"  
  
"Yes ever since you got that bloody award last year for the receiving the most O.W.L.S. in a century you've been obsessed with getting highest N.E.W.T.s possible."  
  
"What? I have not I always study this hard. This is no different then before!"  
  
"Right! You're up to all hours of the night; you hardly ever come down to the Great Hall for meals anymore. Plus half the first years think you work at the library because you're always in there. Then to top it off now that Voldemort's gone you hardly ever talk to Harry and Ron anymore. Why Hermione, is some award more important then us?"  
  
"No of course not, and that's not true I see Harry every day and Ron too. Besides this has nothing to do with what happened today."  
  
Ron couldn't seem to hold his tongue anymore, "Really! Is that what you think?"  
  
"Yes it is Ron. And what's your problem you've been cold as ice the last few weeks?"  
  
"My problem. . . My problem is you! And Harry too! This is driving me crazy! What more does he have to do for you to see him?"  
  
"See him? What are you talking about?"  
  
He slammed his fist into the table then grabbed a pile of spell books someone had left behind, "This is all you care about! Books and notes, and people that have died hundreds of years ago!" he threw them to the other side of the room. "What about us? What about him? How many times does he have to end up in the hospital before you see that he LOVES you!"  
  
"What? Ron what are you saying?" Hermione's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Ginny held up her hand to stop Ron's rant and said, "Hermione did he ever tell you how he got lured out of Hogwarts to finally defeat Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione looked confused, "Hogwarts? He said he was at headquarters when it happened?"  
  
"No he was here. Voldemort was flooding his mind with images of a house and he was torturing two people with the Cruciatus curse . . .it was your parents Hermione."  
  
A cold chill had run up and down her spin. She had left her parents alone over the holidays to go see Viktor. She wanted to tell him personally that their relationalship was over. When she got back to London her parents looked as normal as ever, then the news broke that Harry had defeated Voldemort on New Years Day.  
  
Ron looked a little calmer now and looked over and sat of the arm of her chair, "Hermione he didn't know you weren't there. From what he told me about it Voldemort had been trying all year to lure Harry away from Hogwarts to get him. The one image he couldn't seem to stop was of you being hurt. For hours he paced the floor trying to block it out, but his Occlumency training isn't as strong as Voldemort's. When he saw your mother being Cursed he apparated to your house and saved your Mum and Dad."  
  
"Apparated? But you can't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Well he did, and he did it again today when he saw you about to drop the spore pod."  
  
My parents! . . . but. . . they seem fine. I . . . I never should've gone away." She pulled her knees up and buried her face in them.  
  
Lavender came over and stroked her hair back, "Their fine now Dumbledore did a memory charm on them and they'll never know what happened now. Its better that way."  
  
Lavender stop petting her head and pulled a small green newt that was tangled in her hair free. "What's this Hermione?"  
  
She slowly raised her head to see what Lavender was talking about. "Merlin! I forgot about Parvarti!" She waved her wand and reversed the spell quickly.  
  
Parvarti grew back to full height and looked very pissed. "Damn it Hermione I didn't think you were serious!"  
  
Before she could continue Hermione jumped up and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug and started to sob deeply, "I'm sorry . . . sorry. I've been a fool."  
  
The look on Parvarti's face quickly changed from anger to pity, "He really does love you. Can't you see it? He's always following you around now. Carrying your books back from the library, or bring you tea late at night when your studying, and He even told me that Snape gave him detention once for 'being too obvious' if you can believe that."  
  
Hermione was lost in a sea of images and thoughts of all these little things that Harry had been doing this year, but it wasn't just this year it was last year as well, "How long has this been going on Ron?"  
  
He was pitting Crookshanks who was now sitting on the chair too, "The summer before sixth year I think, but he never said anything to me back then. I just kind of knew though. What ever he saw in the Department of Mysteries must've really stirred him. After that he's always been keeping tabs on you."  
  
A long silence hung in the common room as Hermione replayed the events of that night in her head. Lavender, Parvarti, and Ron left during this time saying something about dinner and were gone. Ginny slowly placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned her around.  
  
"He doesn't know what to do Hermione. He's never been in love before or been loved for that matter. He's never had anything but pain, death, and the hopes of the world riding on his actions. You're the thing that got him through it all. You're his friend when he had none, and never left his side. You're leaving Hogwarts in one week and I think it scared the life out of him. I could see it in his eyes when he looks at you. You're going away to University and out of his life. I don't think he really thought what would happen if he defeated Voldemort. Maybe he had always thought he wouldn't live to have to see you leave him."  
  
"I never thought he would ever feel this way about me, I mean he could have any women in the world. I'm just plain old Hermione the bookworm."  
  
"Hah I think your mistaking Harry for Ron here. Harry doesn't care about any of that surface polish. It's always been about what's inside that counts, and you two know each other so well it's plain to see. I know this must be scary to have to heir of Godric Gryffindor, and one of the richest wizards in the U.K. pining for you, but come on it's just Harry really." Ginny finished with a small smile and playfully pushed Hermione.  
  
She laughed, "Do you really think he . . . he loves me?"  
  
A mischievous smile grew on her face, "Why don't you go ask him if you're not sure." 


	3. chapter 3

_10:30pm_ Hospital wing_   
  
Sneaking into the hospital wing of Hogwarts wasn't very hard for Hermione with an invisibility cloak. The hard part was going to be waking Harry up with out causing him to freak out. As she crept through the wing to his bed she was relieved that he looked much better now. All those little glass jars with the slug-like creatures where gone, and he was lying on his side now. Although he did have a very large bandage wrapped around his chest and back he didn't appear to be in any pain. Standing next to his bed she could hear his steady breathing and the look of peace on his face. After closing the curtains she removed the cloak and kneeled down in front of him. Gently she started to run her fingers threw his hair, and with her lips only millimeters for he's ear she spoke, "Harry . . . Harry . . . wake up Harry."   
  
Slowly his eyes opened, "Her... mione? What are y. . ." His voice was low and very scratchy.   
  
"Shh, . . . Don't talk." She placed a finger on his lips. She retrieved a glass of water from the nightstand and placed the straw in his mouth, "Drink you'll feel better." After draining half the glass she returned the glass to its stand.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. . . I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your. . ."   
  
"Shh, . . . No talking." Hermione rose up and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's my turn to talk now." For a few minutes she just couldn't pull her eyes away from his. They were filled with so much compassion.   
  
"I want to thank you Harry, not just for today but for everything. When I first met you and Ron all I had were my books. You though. . .you had such spirit inside of you that it awoken the person inside of me. You showed me that I could be courageous, strong, and honourable a true Gryffindor. I'm a better person because of you. The words thank you don't seem to say what is truly in my heart."   
  
Harry's eyes started to mist over as he watched the woman he loved saying the words that he wanted to say to her. He couldn't count the times he wanted to tell her all the feelings he had inside of him. Only to push them back down again for the fear that those very words could be the ones to drive her way.   
  
"How can I ever repay you for what you've done for me. . .and for my parents too."   
  
Her last comment didn't seem to phase him in the least, "Ron?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"You've already repaid me a thousand times." He slowly raised his hand to her confused face, "With every smile you give me, with every laugh I hear. It's heaven to me Hermione. Just to know that your safe is all that matters to me. I have to know that this cursed life of mine has meant something. Your happiness is what drives me it's the only thing I care about anymore."   
  
Hermione inched closer, "There must be something. . . else that you. . .want?" They're where very close now that their noses touched.   
  
"I would. . . do anything, . . .give. . .you everything, . . all . . .of. . .me."   
  
His eyes where the deepest shade of green she'd ever seen before, and she knew he was searching not just her mind, but also her ever soul. In there he would see what she'd knew for years, she would give him everything if he would just ask. Finally his gaze returned to the surface, and a small smile played at the corner of his lips. There was nothing left to say. He moved in slowly to seize her lips and she closed her eyes in complete surrender. His breath was hot on her skin, and then they met for the first time. His touch was soft and gentle as they explored each other. She wanted to keep going to reach deep inside and never let go, but she knew she didn't have to. For this wasn't just a kiss, but an exchange of a promise. A promise of a life beyond the walls of this castle that they could build a life of there own, a future.   
  
It ended only to soon as the sound of Madam Pomfrey's office door opening. Her eyes flew open to Harry's filled with panic, "You have to go! Hurry if she catches you, you'll be banned!"   
  
At lightning speed she retrieved the invisibility cloak and threw it over her head. Just as she turned to leave a hand grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Hermione. . . wait!" his expression was so desperate. She quickly pulled the cloak open around her face and stole a kiss, "I'll be back in the morning."   
  
They'd just broken apart as the curtains flew open. Madam Pomfrey looked very tired and held aloft a potion in each hand.   
  
"Good evening Mr. Potter. Go to see you remembered about your evening treatments."   
  
Harry glanced around quickly and spotted Hermione across the hall. Only her face was visible and she blew him a kiss and vanished from sight, "Er. . .yes the treatment of course."   
  
"Are you feeling alright? You look really flush?"_


	4. chapter 4

Hermione flipped threw the Daily Prophet as always and Ron was just finishing off his second helping of eggs as Luna walked up to the table, "Mind if I sit Ron?"  
  
"Of course not Luna, grab some wood." Ron said with a playful smile.   
  
Hermione looked over the top of her paper and gave Ron a look. Ron just flashed a mouth full of chewed eggs and laughed.  
  
"Disgusting Ron, grow up."  
  
He just shrugged his shoulders and turned to Luna, "So Luna, how are you today? What's the good word?"  
  
She pushed her glasses back and straightened her shoulders before speaking, "Well the word is the Slytherin will take the cup now with little trouble at all see as Harry's laid up in the Hospital wing."   
  
Ron sent Hermione a quick glance and replayed, "Well I'm sure He'll be fine for the game tomorrow, besides we could always use Ginny as Seeker if we have too."  
  
"Well from what I heard Gryffindor is down by 220 points. So your going to have your work cut out for you."  
  
"220! You mean to tell me Slytherin beat Hufflepuff by 90 points last match! Merlin what was Randle doing having tea with the Queen or something, because it doesn't sound like he was watching the goal posts!"   
  
"Well he did get "Stooged" by two Slytherin chasers and was out of the game till the seeker caught the snitch. By that time they scored 60 points."  
  
"They did!? I'm not surprised that Draco would pull that to increase their lead on us."  
  
Hermione looked on in curiosity, "What's Stooging?"  
  
"Stooging is when two Chasers enter into the scoring area at the same time. One scores as the other beats up the Keeper. It's a serious penalty now, I think they lose 20 points any the offended team gets a penalty shot" Ron replied effortlessly. Hermione was amazed at this.  
  
"Now why can't you remember your History of magic like that?"  
  
"Because I don't care about the history of magic Hermione. Oh don't give me that look. Come on we have to go see Harry and get him out of that bed."  
  
They quickly gathered their things and set off to the Hospital wing. Outside the Great Hall they noticed something out of the norm. Prof. Dumbledore was standing outside the main entrance talking with a small group of wizards. Some were carrying backpacks, and had many packages off to the side. Three of the older wizards wore deep crimson robes, and where handing Dumbledore a few official looking scrolls.   
  
"What's all this about?" Hermione questioned but didn't stop walking.   
  
"Beats me, come on we only have about 15 minutes till our History of Magic N.E.W.T."  
  
Inside the Hospital wing they where happy to see Harry sitting up in his bed flipping through a large black tome. Dobby was also there holding a leather bond journal taking notes as Harry spoke. Ron cleared the room in a flash and was at is side.  
  
"Hey Harry. You look much better today."   
  
"Mornin' Ron. Yeah I'm doing better today, but still not 100% yet." Harry said to him, but he wasn't even looking at him. His attention was totally locked on Hermione, and for a moment they locked eyes and stared at one another. Ron's coughing brought them back to the moment.   
  
Hermione fidgeted with her robes for a second, "Hi."  
  
"Hi, . . .um I mean ah good morning" Harry stammered for a minute.   
  
Hermione closed in and delicately ran her fingers over the collar of his night shirt flattening it, "You look. . .better. . .today."  
  
Harry took her hand in his and started to gently message palm of her hand with his thumb, "Yeah . . . so do you."   
  
The steady rhythmic movement of his fingers and the intensity in his eyes was intoxicating. Before she even realized what she was doing she grabbed the back of his hair and locked lips with him in a deep forceful kiss. He responded with equal force thrusting his tongue beyond her lips, and then she felt his fingers sliding along the top of her skirt, back and forth. With every pass the tips of his fingers inched just under the top making contact with her flesh.  
  
"Bloody Hell! . . . You two want to cool it! I'm right here you know!"  
  
Harry let out a low groan and released her. She still couldn't break her eyes away from his as she pulled away licking her lips.  
  
"Sorry . . ." they said at the same time.  
  
"Well I guess that answers my first question about how lasts night visit went." Ron said watching the two of them with a bit of amusement. Harry blushed deeply and finally broke eye contact with Hermione, "It's not what you think Ron. We just . . . talked last night is' all."  
  
"Yeah right . . . whatever, but your teaching me how you just did that later."  
  
Hermione became very red and turned to talk to Dobby who was quietly still waiting for orders from Harry.  
  
"Well anyway Hufflepuff went down hard to Slytherin last time and we're down 220 points now. I really need you in the game tomorrow are you gonna make it?"  
  
Hermione leapt to her feet and stood next to Harry, "Ronald Weasley don't you dare try and pressure him! He can't fly now. He needs to recover first."  
  
"I'll be there don't worry mate, I won't let the team down." Harry said but didn't look at Hermione.  
  
"You two are impossible! Honestly I can't get you to study for more then fifteen minute straight without your complaining, but you ready to run out to the Pitch and you can't even walk!"  
  
Harry reached over and lightly placed a hand on her hip rubbing it slowly, "Hermione . . .please this will be our last game at Hogwarts. I can't just sit her and let Gryffindor lose the cup to Slytherin without a fight."  
  
"But you're not well. If you get hurt again you could damage something permanently."  
  
Ron chimed in, "Listen you two. We'll talk about this later, we got a test in . . .three minutes."  
  
Hermione franticly grabbed her bag and kissed Harry goodbye, "This conversation isn't over mister, we'll talk more after dinner tonight."  
  
"Ok good luck. . .See you tonight" he said resting back slowly.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Potter sir."  
  
"Harry, please just call me Harry, Dobby."  
  
"Yes Mr. Harry sir."  
  
"Ohh . . . Please go tell Madam Pomfrey I may need another potion for the pain, my finger tips are tingling again."


	5. chapter 5

That evening as Hermione walked with Ron from the Common room to see Harry hundreds of thoughts where running through her mind. She could feel the love radiating from Harry this morning when they met. It was undeniable how he felt now, and it was wonderful to feel, the idea that someone desired her so much. No one had ever regarded her in such a fashion before. It was exciting and scary at that same time. She wanted to just give in to it and be swept away by all these new feeling and damn the consequences, but there was one thought that keep coming to the surface that Ginny said, "He's scared because your leaving in one week." It was true she had already enrolled in Stonehenge University. Four more years of school and training, school without Harry or Ron. Maybe this isn't such a good idea to become so attached now her mind kept telling her, but heart ached at the thought of being so far away from them. . . from him.   
  
"Are you listening to me?" Ron said waving a hand in front of her face.   
  
They had arrived and Ron was ready to push the door open, but was waiting for an answer to a question she didn't hear, "What!? . . .sorry I missed your last question. What was it again?"   
  
"I said, is everything ok? You looked so zoned all through dinner."   
  
"Yes, I'm fine I'm just thinking is all."   
  
Ron stepped up faced her looking in to her eyes, "No your not. Your eyes are all dilated and you're blushing. What's going on?"   
  
"Nothing Ron, why would anything be going on? Now let's just get this over with I have work to do tonight." She said trying to move past him to the door. Put Ron threw his hand against the handle to stop her, "Hey, hey, hey one minute here. Listen I won't get in the middle of what's happening between the two of you, but let me say one thing."   
  
He lowered his arm from the door and took her hands in his, "I want what's best for you two. Your both my best friends and I only want you to be happy, but don't break his heart." Hermione was shocked to be hearing this from Ron of all people. "He's hanging on by a thread as it is now. I don't think he could take much more. If you can't accept this with open eyes, then let him go. Release him so that he can be free."   
  
She didn't know what to say, but just nodded slightly looking at that floor. In her heart she knew it was true. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend wasn't like any other relationship, it was a full time position. Any woman with him would have to embrace that change or be swept way by the currents to the side. There was no doubts that she could in all likelihood be the only woman to fill that roll, but was she ready to surrender herself just yet.   
  
Ron gave her a quick hug and they entered the hospital wing. Harry was standing in his bed robes, looking out over the grounds through the window. He didn't turn as they approached but said, "Come here and look at this. You're not going to believe it."   
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a confused glance and came to the large double windows. Outside the main gates hundreds of small tents had been set up. To the south by the lake many of the tents flew the House flag of Gryffindor. The other half to the east flew the House flag of Slytherin.   
  
"Where did they all come from?"   
  
"I'm not sure, but they've been setting up camp all day. They are here for the match tomorrow. The heir of Gryffindor is once again expected to repel the forces of Slytherin and everyone wants to watch." Harry stated flatly without looking at them.   
  
That feeling was rising again in Hermione's stomach. She would have to except all of this forever if she chose to be with him. She quickly pushed it aside, "Don't worry about it Harry. You don't have to play if you don't want to. Forget about it."   
  
"I can't just walk away now Hermione. These people!" he made a board sweeping motion towards the grounds. "They've all come to watch another stunning event that's the sideshow of Harry Potter. How can I be expected to forget it and move on if no one else will let me. This damn rivalry between the houses goes back hundreds of years. I hate it."   
  
Ron looked a little worried, "Listen mate it's no big deal. So there'll be some more people in the stands. Who cares! You better get used to it now. How do you think you'll feel when we start playing professionally?"   
  
"I'm not going to be Ron. This is my last game at Hogwarts and I'm not joining the pro circuit afterwards." He said in a flat unemotional tone. Inside Hermione was jumping for joy she was so happy. She hated the idea that he was going to play Quidditch professionally, she always thought he could do so much more with his talents besides play a silly game. Ron on the other hand wasn't so happy about this news.   
  
"What are you talking about? How can you do this to me Harry? We're a team, the two of us are un-stoppable! Come on mate!"   
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but this is how it's going to have to be for a while. I need to be away from all of this. I need to find who I am, not what everyone else thinks I should be." Harry walked over and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Besides Ron you're the Captain. You're the one who's gotten us this far. You're the one with the brilliant plays that people want to recruit, I'm just the guy who catches the snitch."   
  
"Yeah you say that now, but wait until after the game tomorrow. All those people cheering your name. Wanting your autograph. All the little kids waving Gryffindor flags at us, tell me then that you don't want to play pro."   
  
"This is going to be your time Ron, not mine. Where in it deep now, and your going to have to pull a miracle out of your hat to win this one." Harry just shook Ron's shoulder a little and reached over and took Hermione's hand. "Come on I have your graduation gifts ready and I want you to have them."   
  
They both perked up at the sound of gifts. Harry pulled open the draw of the nightstand by his bed and with drew two presents.   
  
"Now I know this may be a little much, but I have a good reason and I'm ready to prove my point if you don't except them."   
  
Hermione was a little worried about what kind of gift he would have to prove they needed as she ripped off the shiny paper wrapping. Inside was a small leather bond journal with the words '105 ZEPHYR COURT' embossed on the front. She flipped the cover open and a gold key slid into her hand. Also inside was a deed of ownership to cottage not far from Stonehenge University with her name as owner. She was speechless as she looked into his eyes and he silently mouthed, _'Please don't be mad . . . please.'_   
  
Ron's reaction was simply, "No!"   
  
"Come on Ron, I want you to have this."   
  
"No way, How can you give me a flat in London? Do I look like a little kid that needs to hold your hand? I can make it on my own!"   
  
"Ron, be reasonable for one minute and let me explain. . .to the both of you ok?"   
  
"Fine one minute." Ron stood still with arms crossed. Hermione still couldn't find the right words so just waited.   
  
"I knew you two would be upset by this, but I'm just trying to help. Think about it this way Ron, what if you do go pro Quidditch after Hogwarts? What then Starting salary is low and you'll have to still live at the Borrow right? So what if you meet some bird at a game and you want to be alone? Are you going back to the Borrow? I'm sure Molly would love that. Not to mention all the odd hours you'll be keeping with all the travelling. You'll need your own place right away." Ron's stern expression softened slightly. "Besides when your ready I'll even buy it back from you if you want. OK?"   
  
"Well maybe I can just use it for a while till I can get my own place."   
  
"Sure, what ever you want to do with it's fine with me mate. I just wanted to give you that freedom to choose is all."   
  
"Thanks Harry."   
  
Hermione smiled, as much as Ron hated it Harry was right. He would need a little help in the beginning. She couldn't help but feel that Harry was giving her a way to back out of the developing relationship that was growing between them though.   
  
"Now Hermione, I know you want to go to S.U. and your parents where concerned because it's so far away. . . So I thought that this would make you and them feel a little bit better. Besides the library that's in the cottage is fully stocked, it's huge. You'll love it, really."   
  
"Ron can I have a few minutes to talk to Harry alone please?"


	6. chapter 6

Sorry this took awhile, but I'm just trying to give you the best story I can. 

Oh and here is the standard disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. So there you have it, I don't own anything.

Chapter-6

"Ron can I have a few minutes to talk to Harry alone please?"

"Umm . . . sure I'll catch you back at the common room." Ron gave them a wave and started the head out. 

"Ron, wait up a second ok." Harry called out as he hobbled over to Ron and out of earshot of Hermione. They talked in low whispers for a few minutes then shook hands. Harry slowly made his way back towards his bed and Hermione.

"OK go ahead and let me have it."

"I'm not going to yell at you Harry."

"You're not?"

"No. . . I just have one question. Why, why would you give this to me?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her and slowly walked to the window again. 

"Do you want me to leave, to go away, is that what this is? I thought that you would want me to stay here with you. Was I wrong?"

There was still no answer from him. She started to feel very cold and alone by the bed. It was as if all the warmth and comfort that surrounded Harry was retreating back inside of him, away from her. She moved close to him and slid her arm under his, "What do you want Harry? What do you want me to do?"

His shoulders jerked for a second and he raised his head to the starry sky through the window. She thought he was laughing at first, until she could see his tears glistening in the moonlight. 

"What I want doesn't matter. It's wrong of me to ask for it. Besides you're going to S.U."

"Why is it wrong? Harry I don't understand, please just say it . . . tell me."

Harry turned and sat on the window ledge, and took her hands in his. He looked up into her eyes adoringly, and slowly the warmth around them started to increase again.

"I . . . I want what the Weasleys have Hermione. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be the last Potter. I don't want to be the last of the Gryffindor line. I want a home and a family of my own. I want to look down at our children with pride like Arthur and Molly do." 

_Did he just say 'Our children'?_

"I love the way their house smells like fresh bread in fall and cinnamon in the winter. I want to wake up in the morning and see you, not my face in the Daily Prophet about some Quidditch match. I just want to be normal Hermione, not some walking history lesson . . ."

_'He wants this . . . with me . . .'_

"Me?"__

"Yes Hermione I want to spend my life with you. I've thought about this for two years now, and you're the only woman for me. I think I realized that in the Department of Mysteries. I didn't put it all together until late, but I knew from that moment that I can't live without you." Hermione's eyes started to swell with tears and she stepped closer to him, spreading his knees apart in order to get as close as possible. 

"Now can you see why this is wrong of me to tell you this? It would only change your decision to go to University."

Hermione stamped her foot in frustration, "It's not wrong Harry! Can't you see I want this too, I . . . I just want to be with you. No matter what we do. I don't care."

Harry stood up abruptly, "No! . . .That's the reason I shouldn't have said this. You can be so much more Hermione." Again he turned from her towards the sky outside. "You can be more than just a wife, you can be a doctor, a politician, or a teacher. Hell you could be running this school one day for all I know. How can I ask you to give that up?"

"Who says I can't do both? You're talking to the witch with the highest OWLs in a century here, all right? If anyone can figure out how to raise a family and have a career it's me."

Harry slowly turned and cupped her hand that still held the golden key, "Hermione, I know you're capable of handling anything, but this isn't a homework assignment. This is your future, our future. I just want you to think about this, that's all." 

She was starting to get annoyed at his stubborn nature. _Why won't he just believe me already,_ "And I told you! I'm ready for this, I want this too!" 

"No your not! You're not thinking this through. Think about what could happen to you just because you're with me." 

"No, you listen, Harry! I don't think I'm the one who needs to do the thinking around here, you are!"

"Hermione. . ."

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'm going to bed, when you decide what you think is best for MY life you know where to find me!" With that she threw the key to the floor. The impact made a very clear ringing sound that echoed throughout the hospital wing. Hermione didn't look back once as she stormed out of the hospital wing and slammed the doors open. 

Harry was frozen watching her leave. This is all wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen this way, and it's was his fault. The hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach was coming back again. His old friend, he knew it well. It was his lonely companion all through her relationship with Viktor Krum. Every time she would write him long letters or just stared into the fireplace after reading one of his letters. It would eat away at him every time she'd hug him or wave goodnight. He thought it was gone for good after New Years when she told him that she and Viktor where through, but here it came again. He screwed up his face in intense concentration, "Not again . . . I won't let it end like this . . ."

_CRACK_

_*_

_*_

_*_

CRACK 

Hermione jumped back as Harry apperated in front of her in the middle of the hallway.

"Damn it Harry! You scared me!"

He didn't speak his face was drained of color and his eyes sparkled in the torch light, "Please don't. . .don't leave me. . ." He slowly stepped forward, and when she didn't flinch from his advance he wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face in her hair he said, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to help. I only wanted to give you a choice."

Hermione let out a frustrated breath and said, "I know Harry, but when I told you I can handle it I meant it. I've managed to get good grades and I've been by your side all these years too."

"I know Hermione you're always there, you're my rock. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

She laughed lightly and caressed his chest, "You probably would have flunked out of here and starved to death by now." 

He laughed a little and looked up at her, "So are we ok then?"

"Yes we are, but I have one demand."

"Name it."

"Show me how you can Apperate within school grounds. How are you able to do what no one else can do?"

"Ah so you want to know my secrets, eh?" he said playfully, adjusting his glasses. 

"Yes, oh grand wizard of the infirmary. I wish to know all of your little tricks."

"All of them? Well I can't give away my entire hand, but I think I can trust you with a few of my more spectacular achievements."

"Really, well we will see about that." She ended with a sigh and rested her head on his chest. She always felt very content here. Harry's grip tightened for a brief second before she heard a low _Snap_ and the familiar feeling of being apparated, followed by another low _Snap. _

She looked up at him and he simply smiled wide at her. 

"Wait no fair you didn't show me how you did it!"

"Didn't I, . . .oh it must have slipped my mind."

"Prat! Do it again."

"Or. . ." he held up a finger gently to her lips. "Did I actually just show you and you didn't realize it?"

"No. . .you didn't. I didn't even know you where going to do it. So there, now one more time."

"Not tonight ok. It takes a lot of concentration and I really need to rest for the game tomorrow. Come back in the morning and I swear I'll show you. Deal?"

Harry looked at her with those pleading puppy eyes he used on her when he needed to look at her notes for class. She never could say no, "Oh ok, but you better show me."

"I swear I will." He said as he swooped down and kissed her good night.


	7. chapter 7

**AN:** This is the updated chapter from my wonderful beta **_Cori_**. I would like to thank all of my readers for their great reviews and hope that you'll ride this story out to the end. It should be finished in two or three more chapters. Well enough talk on with the chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter-7

_~ purr ~ purr ~meow ~ purr ~_

Hermione didn't open her eyes, only pulled the covers a little higher over her head. It must be 7:00 am and it was time for Crookshanks' breakfast. Ever since she moved into the Head Girl's room, he seemed to be at home. Around 6:55 to 6:59, Dobby would bring her morning copy of the _Daily Prophet_, one steaming cup of Breakfast tea, two pieces of lightly browned and buttered toast, and a small saucer of tuna from the kitchens. Crookshanks would clean his plate nicely then spring up onto her 'four poster' bed and wake her up for class. Obviously, Crookshanks didn't realize that her last class was yesterday, but she still had a lot to do today. 

With some more nuzzling and a head but, Hermione was awake. She ran through the standard morning routine munching on her toast as she pulled out her nicest school uniform. It wasn't much different then the others she owned, but this one was a little less worn. 

She retreated to the drawing room to read her paper and flipped through her appointment book. By the time she reached Saturday, there was a light rapping on the door. 

Lavender and Pavarti ducked their heads in. "Hermione are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come in."

They quickly navigated to the drawing room and pulled up some chairs. Lavender started the volley, "So? . . . What happened you never got back to us?"

"Yeah what did he say? Did he yell? He looked so mad?" Pavarti added.

"No, I told you she went to see him last night too, they snogged when she saw him Tuesday. She told me already."

Hermione returned quickly, "We didn't snogg—we—just kissed that's all."

Both laughed and Pavarti said, "Oh Hermione don't give me that, I saw you come sneaking back in, you looked like you had just run around the lake. You're hair was all..." she made an exploding motion around her hair and they all laughed. 

"Ok so it got a little interesting but it wasn't…"

She was cut off by Lavender suddenly, "Ok, ok old news. What happened last night? Liz Benedict said she saw you and Harry in a deep _'Passionate embrace' _by the charms classroom."

"Oh . . . well yeah we were, but nothing really happened."

Both girls squealed and bounced around, "So is he a good kisser?"

"How far did you guys go?"

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Oh they are in love! Look at her face! Spill, come on tell us."

Hermione stumbled for a place to start, but it came out all mixed up, "No . . . What . . .Yes, I mean sort of."

"What? Wait. Stop. Start from the beginning."

Seeing no way to escape Hermione relented and scooped up Crookshanks from her feet, placing him on her lap like a shield and told them everything. Well not everything, only the more juicy bits to be examined. They sorted and a deciphered all of Harry's mixed signals for the next quarter of an hour. They ended on one thing of note…

"He never said, _'I Love you'_ during that time?"

"No, . . .not once."

"But he gave you a Cottage."

"Yes."

"And he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"Yes, and have children too."

They all sunk into deep thoughts for a moment or two. Then Lavender gave her verdict as, "I think he's just scared to say it. All of them are. Its like their afraid it'll mean he's a _Mary_ if they show they have a heart." 

Pavarti countered with, "No, he is scared, but that's not the reason. He's just afraid to let her get close to him. He's lost people that are close to him before." Lavender nodded in agreement. 

Hermione eyed Pavarti bristling a bit, "Hang on a second. How do you know about those people? And come to think of it, what or who where you doing on Tuesday night that you saw me come back?"

Pavarti looked only a little shocked at how fast Hermione saw through her comment, "Umm—well—you see its like. . . Ron! It's Ron's fault he told me, and I was with him on Tuesday night. That's how I saw you come back in." 

Lavender's eyes grew wide, "You little Tart! I can't believe you, I'm not even out of the picture for a week and you're all ready in there to mend his broken heart."

Pavarti was quick to reply, "Tart! Look who's talking, you've been messing around with him and like three other guys at the same time. So don't blame me. He's cute, and the Quidditch captain, too. So why shouldn't I have a go at him?"

"The only reason we never got serious is because he never wanted to be tied down! That was fine for awhile, but then he started messing around with that Ravenclaw girl!"

"Luna? Wait a minute he's still seeing her?" Pavarti asked looking a bit hurt. 

"Yes, and that's why we split up. He was always talking to her and meeting her for help with his homework, or oh yeah the secret D.A. training in the Room of Requirement. That's why I'm not with him anymore. What does she have that I don't? I mean honestly she was wearing cherries for earrings the other day! Cherries! For the love of Merlin, the girl has no style at all."

Hermione felt it necessary to come to Ron's aid here, although this was all his fault. "I think that's one of the things he likes about her. There's no rules or guidelines to follow or proper ways to act. He can be just as quirky and silly as he wants to be and it'll never faze her in the least. I'm happy for him actually." Both girls threw her a nasty look. "Oh, but maybe he has taken this whole playboy thing a bit too far, of course." 

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione folded up her paper and stood up. "Well I have to get ready and see Harry before the game today." This seemed to bring the girls around.

"Well now that's just the reason we came here in the first place isn't it, Pavarti dear?" Lavender stated with a bit of a smile. 

"Oh yes of course, we've come to get you ready for the big game." Pavarti said as she swung her over sized bag on to her lap. 

Hermione watched as they dumped the contents on the table. Spilling out various cosmetics and few articles of clothing, "Oh boy."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

After close to an hour had passed, Hermione was free of Lavender and Parvarti's primping and prepping. The trip to the hospital wing was a sea of colors; half red and half green. The school was divided; Hufflepuff had sided with Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw had taken Slytherin's side. After Ron's crushing victory over Ravenclaw last month Gryffindor had made more then a few enemies over in their house. He had no intention, of course, of hurting the team's pride, but Malfoy had placed a very large wager on the fact that Ron would crumble under the superior skills of the Ravenclaw chasers. So Ron made it his mission not to let a single goal through, and he did just that. He really was brilliant that day. She only hoped that today he could give a repeat performance. Because Gryffindor needed it dearly. 

The hospital wing was very quiet when she arrived and she thought for a moment that Harry may have left already. That was, until she heard his grumbling behind the curtained walls around his bed. "Harry? Is everything all right? Can I come in?" There was the sound of quick shuffling then something hit the floor with a soft thump. The curtains opened a little to reveal a half dressed, but beaming Harry. 

"Hermione, you made it. I was about to give. . ." he stopped mid-sentence and just gazed at her. He was already in his Quidditch tights and socks, but still hadn't managed to get his jumper on. His eyes flicked up and down her body seemingly lost in her presence. 

"You look—beautiful—Hermione. What did you do?" he attention was finally broken by Dobby trying to hand him his jumper. She blushed a little and took the sweater from Dobby, "Well it was Lavender and Parvarti's idea. I think they just like playing dress-up with me really. So they did my hair and gave me this wonderful shirt and a few other things." She said moving around Harry with smile and a little twirl. 

He reached out a clasped her hand pulling her into his curtained sleeping area, "Well I think you look stunning, of course you always look that way to me." The sun was shinning through the tall windows and illuminated everything giving it a fresh spring feeling. Raising her palms through the bottom of his jumper to the neck hole readying it to be put on she gave him a seductive little grin, "May I?"

He smiled, removed his glasses and lowered his head, "Please. . ." She slipped the jumper over his head to his neck then circled around behind him. She froze in her tracks at first glance of his back. It still wasn't completely healed. There still where tiny scabbed holes up and down his back along his spine. The rest looked as if they'd been healed, now only faint little ringed scares where left as a reminder. She gently ran her fingers over his shoulder blades and sighed deeply. Sensing her distress Harry turned slowly to face her. 

"Don't worry luv, it doesn't hurt anymore. And it should be healed completely in a day or so."

She ran her palms across his bare chest down to his abdomen. He was very warm. It was like touching a hot car seat in the summer time; at first you're scared to touch it, to feel the heat, but once you do everything else is cold in comparison. His skin was hard, but tender to the touch like so many of her favorite books whose covers of aged leather, worn through years of rubbing and pressing in her bag, where comforting to her. 

Harry made no attempt to stop her inner musings, but became lost in the wonderful smell of her hair. It had the fragrance of peaches and shined wonderfully in the sunlight. She had only the hint of make-up on and it suited her nicely. A touch of gloss on the lips, and maybe a bit of blush, he thought, because her cheek bones showed off the most gentle of curves down to her lips. With a tender caress of her elbow he caught her attention again, "We could continue this, which would please me very much. Or I could see to your demands of last night," he said in a low voice as he gently rubbed her forearms. "What do you think. . .hmm?"

Hermione was finding it very hard to concentrate while he was doing that. There was something in his touch. The feeling of his flesh and hers, the gentle friction and heat of it would go straight to her mind and click off the logical side of her brain. It was wonderful. She deeply desired to continue, thinking just how easy it would be to simply remove what little he did have on and explore her wildest fantasies locked away in the _'Forbidden'_ section of her mind. It only took a few seconds of thought before she placed a slow wet kiss just above his heart stopping only for a instant to nip his skin with her teeth before pulling his jumper down around him, "We'll pick this up after the game tonight, if you win of course."

"If we win? Do you think I would let us lose with this…" he slipped his hands down her ribs to her hips gently slipping his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, "hanging in the balance?" 

She gave him a twisted grin and pulled his hands in front of her. "I should hope not. There are still a few things Lavender gave me you haven't—seen—yet." 

"Really? Well let us move on to the training portion of your visit, Ms. Granger. So I can dash off and finally crush what little hope Ferret boy has of ever besting me at Quidditch."

He adjusted his collar a bit and guided her to the window seat, "You want to know how I can apparate with in school grounds. Yes?"

"Yes, among many other of your tricks, but yes we can start there," she said, adjusting the folds in her skirt. 

Harry watched her for a moment and took her hand. "I'm sure your waiting hear an enchantment or some addition to the manner in which we normally would apparate, but there isn't really. It's still the same spell as all 6th years learn."

Hermione looked confused by this, "But how can this be? The ward's around the school prevent just such a thing from happening. If it was the same why didn't Voldemort just pop in here and get you?"

Harry held a finger aloft, "Ah yes, Voldemort, now we get to the reason why I learned to do this."

"Did Dumbledore teach you this?"

"No not really, but it did come about through my training in Occlumency. You see I was always trying to clear my mind, to shut out all the extra noise in my head so I could sleep." Taking her hand he sat back down. "That's when, one night, I heard a her voice."

"Her voice? Whose voice?"

"Well it wasn't so much a person's voice, but kind of like a presence all around me." She continued to look confused. "Merlin this is hard to explain. Maybe it would be better if I just showed you."

"OK. How do we do that?"

Harry placed his fingers on her temples and said, "Now it's very important that you just relax, but most important is that you try and clear your mind. Just trust in me. Let me into your thoughts so I can guide you. Can you do that?" Hermione was scared, but only for a second. She knew in her heart he would never let any harm come to her.

"Yes of course."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes for a second. His face tightened in concentration and she could feel him probing into her conscious thoughts. It was a gentle sensation kind of like stepping into a hot shower. There was a feeling of warmth and comfort washing over her. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open, the pupils inside where as wide as dinner plates, and she could feel herself being lifted out from her body. 

_'Oh my god!__ What's happening?'_ she thought feeling very scared all of the sudden.

Until she heard Harry's calm soothing voice in her head, _'It's ok Hermione I'm right here with you. Nothing is going to happen, trust me. Now try and look around.'_ When she did finally open her eyes again, she was no longer looking into Harry's eyes anymore, but from the ceiling down at the both of them sitting near the window. It was like looking through a fishbowl. Everything was warped and stretched except for the things right in front of you. 

_'Where are we? Are we still inside of our bodies?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Then how is this possible?'_

_'We are now seeing what the school sees.'_

_'Pardon, what was that? The school can see us?'_

_'Yes, it's always watching, changing, moving to protect all of us. It's part of who it is.'_

_'You mean that Hogwarts is—alive?'_

_'Let me show you.'_ He said as the scenery changed and they were in the main stairwell watching as the stairs moved and the landings raised and lowered.

_'The best I can figure is that through all the years the school has functioned, and all of the different witches and wizards that have enchanted the school to act as it does, has left a mark on it.' _

_'Sort of like a magical footprint on the school itself. Interesting.'_ Although she couldn't see Harry she could feel him near her. _'So how did you find out you could apparate?'_

The scenery changed again and now they where looking from the South tower toward the lake, _'Hang on a minute. I'm getting to that. Now you see, there is something here, not a single person, but an energy with in the castle like a shield. Do you feel it?'_

_'Yes it's just on the fringe of my senses, like a perimeter charm.'_

_'Exactly, that's the ward blocking us from apparating. Come, we have to get back to the hospital wing.'_

_'Oh not yet, this is incredible. I want to see more.'_

_'Look down there by the row at the far end of tents. Do you see her?'_ As she focused her view on that point there was Madam Pomfrey walking back towards the castle with a small medical bag in hand_. 'She's on her way back and I have to get out of there before she returns.'_ Slowly the view of the lake receded and the hospital wing came back into view. Once again she was back in her own body, sitting in the window seat with Harry. 

He massaged his temples and asked, "Are you ok?"

She didn't feel any different, but did have a slow headache. "I'm fine and you?" 

He quickly stood up and started to gather his things. "Yes, just hurts if I do that too long. So now how do we apparate, you ask?" Hermione nodded to this. "Well, when I needed to get to your house on New Years Eve, I kept trying and trying to apparate, but couldn't. I screamed and cursed this school for holding me back from saving you. I remember asking if it really wanted you to die too. Then I heard the voice it asked me who? Who did I want to save, and why?" Harry stopped and dropped to his knees in front of her and rested his head on her lap. She could see that this must have been a terrible time for him. 

"So I answered back, _'Hermione Granger, she's my best friend in the world . . . I love her. . . Please just let me go to her. Please?' _Then it was gone. The wards where lowered, and I could go to you."

Hermione didn't speak, she only combed her fingers threw his hair. 

"I think you know what happened after that. So when I saw what was happing in the greenhouse that day I just did what I had to do to save you. I didn't even think that I couldn't, some how I knew I could."

"And last night?"

"How could I let you walk away like that? I think I would die inside if you hated me. I had to go after you."

"So can you do it anytime now?"

"No, I've tried and can't. Only when it involves you in some way."

"Strange, I wonder why?"

Before Harry had a chance to answer the doors the Hospital wing opened. They both stood up quickly and grabbed their bags. "Ready?" he said. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Let's go."

_Crack_

_*_

_*_

Crack 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

Stay tuned! The next chapter begins the Quidditch Cup Final.


	8. chapter 8

**AN**—Wow this chapter took forever. Sorry about that everyone, I'll try to be faster next time. The next chapter will be the last in this story. I wanted to say that you to all of you reviewers, your comments is what drives me. **_THANK YOU_**            Most of all I have to thank Coriander my Beta. You rock and I couldn't have done it with out you. **Thanks. **

Ok on with the show. . . 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 8 **

Crack!

They appeared right by the main entrance to the Quidditch field. Before anyone could check to see what the noise was Harry pulled Hermione behind one of the large hanging partitions. "Quickly before anyone spots us." Harry said. Hermione surveyed his face quickly then pulled down his jumper a bit into place, "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me like this?" her voice was soft and her eyes downcast. 

Harry's right hand shook a little as he raised her chin up to meet his, "You're joking right?" His eyes flicked back and forth between hers. "Hermione I don't care what anyone thinks about me, accept you. I would write it across the sky with my Firebolt if it would make you happy. You're the only one I want to be with now and forever, understand?" This made her happier, but he could still see a bit of doubt behind her smile. Slowly he kissed her lips.

Suddenly their dark hideaway was flooded with sunlight as the partition was pulled away. Harry heard the signature laughter of Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was standing off to the side with his arm around Pansy Parkinson, snickering he said, "Oh isn't this precious, the little Mudblood's here nursing Scarhead back to health." 

Pansy gave Hermione a disgusted look. "What is she your girlfriend now Potter? I thought you had better taste then—this," she said, pointing a long finger at Hermione. "At least Cho was halfway descent looking."

Hermione reached for her wand stepping forward, but was stopped by Harry. He dropped his bag and stepped out from behind the partition wall. They all backed away slowly, for a look of murderous rage washed over Harry's face. He got right into Malfoy's face. "I would watch what you say, Malfoy, if I where you. You wouldn't want your head up there next to your fathers, on a pike above the Ministry." 

Malfoy was turning redder and redder by the second; his anger was about to explode. At the close of the war the Ministry of Magic had reinstated some of their older more barbaric laws from the past. Anyone who was caught practicing Dark Magic against the Minister or the Crown of England was publicly beheaded for all to see, their head was then placed on a long pike and set out above the doorway to the Minister. Not only did this help to reassure the public that they were in fact winning the war, but that these people would never be coming back from the dead this time. 

"You wait Potter. I'll get you one of these days." He and his minions backed away slowly towards their locker rooms. "One day when you're not with your friends, I'll avenge my father! It'll be your head up there!"

Harry was trembling with anger. He wanted to hurt Malfoy for all the damage he'd done over the years, and always seemed to get out of trouble some how. He hated him more then Voldemort. The feeling of warmth surrounded him from behind as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "Forget about him Harry. He just wants to upset you. To keep you off balance for the game."

"That's a smart girl you got their Harry, you should hang on to this one," said a familiar voice from behind them both.

Harry spun around in Hermione's arms, "Wood?"

Oliver Wood was standing there with another man in black and white robes. Harry and Hermione walked over and happily shook hands with him and his friend who introduced himself as just Marcus. Harry could see by the symbol of his chest that he must play for the Montrose Magpies. All his thoughts of blasting Malfoy into fairy dust where quickly forgotten by the sight of his old captain.

"So what brings you here today Wood, I didn't think you pro guys paid to much attention to the school leagues. What gives?"

"Look at the turn out Harry. There's a few scout's here from the pro teams so McGonagall sent me an owl asking if I wanted to do commentary for the match. So me and Marcus here thought we'd drop in on the old team." 

"That's great! Look I have to get in there before Ron has a panic attack and thinks I'm not coming. Want to tag along? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Harry said steering Hermione around towards the locker room.

Oliver pondered this for a minute, then shot Marcus a look, "Do you mind going up to the announcer's box without me. I'll be there soon - just want to check on my old team."

Marcus didn't look put out at all. "Sure no problem. If anyone's in our seats I'll toss 'em over the edge." They had a quick laugh and they were off. When they where close to the locker room door Harry stopped Oliver, "So tell me Wood are we screwed? What are they flying now? I know they got a donation from the alumni last week. What did they get?"

"Harry, you know I can't tell you that mate." Wood said trying his best to look shocked.  Hermione was quick to chime in, "That's against the rules Harry! Oliver is supposed to be neutral here today, right?" she finished, looking to Wood for his endorsement. 

"This is true," he said, but held his finger in the air to stop Harry's pleas. "But! I'm still a Gryffindor and would hate to see my mates lose to those wankers." Hermione crossed her arms but Harry looked hopeful. "They got new Thunderbird 420's from America."

Harry's shoulders sunk and he rested his head on Hermione's shoulder, "We're doomed! Those brooms are ridiculously fast. My Firebolt's going to look like it's sitting still next to Malfoy's broom." Hermione snuck her hand behind his back and rested it on his ass, which caught his attention. "Well at least the match will be over fast," she said with a coy smile. 

Harry glared at her, "Ha Ha. I don't want it to be over fast. I want to win. We need this victory, Ron needs this win."

Wood held up his hands in demonstration for Harry, "Look, Harry the thing to remember is the Thunderbird is build for flat out speed." Wood swooped his fingers down and up quickly. "Their drawback is turning. You can out maneuver him any day on the Firebolt, just don't try to outrun him for the snitch . . . OK?" 

Harry smiled weakly at Wood, "Well I hope the snitch will cooperate and move around a lot. Come on let's see what's going on in there," he said motioning to the door. They opened the door and where assaulted by the sounds of screaming voices.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAYS! I'm the captain we're using MY plays! GOT IT!" Ron screamed at Seamus. 

Seamus threw his pads to the floor, "I never said we can't use your plays!"

"Yeah but you didn't stick up for me when she was here, did you?" Ron yelled stepping closer to him. 

Harry dropped his bag and darted between them. "Hey, Hey, cool it you two! What's going on here anyway?" Oliver and Hermione slipped into the corner, unnoticed by all.

Ron looked visibly relived to see Harry and said, "Well McGonagall paid us a visit a few minutes ago, and started suggesting some plays she thought would be good for today's game. The nerve of that woman! Trying to…"

"Ron! She's our Professor and the Head of our house! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Hermione yelled. Ron spun around looking astonished, "What are you doing here?" 

"I came here with Har. . ."

"WOOD! Oh my god is it good to see you." Ron jumped over a bench and grabbed Oliver pulling him over to the blackboard. "Let me run this play past you ok? Tell me what you think alright?" Oliver laughed a little at Ron's enthusiasm. "OK, but I have to get out of here soon so make it quick."

Hermione watched as Seamus thumped Harry on the back from behind thanking him for saving him from Ron. Harry grit his teeth and his face tightened. Harry patted him on the shoulder and walked back over to Hermione his movements were slow and planned. Outwardly no one noticed anything wrong, but she knew inside he must have been in pain. She reached down and retrieved his bag. He flashed her a quick smile. "Thanks."

"Have a seat. I'll help you get ready," she said pulling out his pads. He didn't refuse her offer, but sat still as she fastened his shin guard on. The concern was clearly written all over her face when she held out the forearm pads waiting for him. Harry placed his hand on hers, "Please don't worry — OK? It'll be over 1,2,3 you'll see."

Hermione sighed slipping the guard over his arm, "I know, just be careful, OK?"

"I will be. No banzai dives, OK?" he said looking into her eyes. 'My god she's beautiful even when she's worried . . .amazing.'

"Promise?" 

He leaned down and kissed her softly and said against her lips, "I swear to you."

Ginny let out a deep sigh and punched Neville in the arm, "Why can't you act more like that?"

Neville looked around the room quickly, not understanding what she was talking about. "What . . .what did I miss?" 

Ginny stomped her foot and turned away from him smiling, "Jerk! You never listen to me." 

Now he looked even more confused than before and slowly turned her back around, "Ginny I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just looking for my bat — swear. Don't be mad." 

She giggled and leaned up into his chest smiling playfully, "I know, I'm just messing with you." He bent down to kiss her, but Ron had other ideas.

"Oi! Longbottom get your hands of my sister!" Ron said with a fiery stare at him. Dennis, Dean, and Seamus all laughed. Ever since Neville started dating Ginny over the Christmas break in sixth year, Ron was forever locked in his over-protective mode. Although, he did tell Harry once that Neville was an good choice for her, he couldn't help himself, it's just what he does. 

Ginny snapped him a smirk and kissed Neville dead on the lips, "Give it a rest Ronniekins!" Ron crushed the chalk in his hand. Just then the five-minute whistle was billowed. 

Everyone started scrambling around gathering his or her gear. Dean walked over to Neville and they clinked their Beaters bats in greeting, "Ready?" Neville just nodded. Seamus flung his broom over his shoulder and handed Ginny hers, "Come on Dennis get a move on." 

Dennis Creevey was new to the team this year and was still unsure of himself most of the time. That is until you got him on the field then he was the 'Jr Snitch' as they called him. He was so small that he offered little resistance to the speed of his broom. He could dart in and out of the tightest spots and still throw the quaffle with great aim. The team loved him. 

As Hermione slid Harry's gloves on, she couldn't help but notice how his right arm would shake every so often, "Are you sure you going to be alright?" she asked, looking very worried now. 

Harry stood up and wrapped her in a warm embrace running his hands up and down her spine. "I'll be fine. Don't worry ok? 1,2,3 right?" 

She sighed lightly and nuzzled into his neck. "I'm scared something bad is going to happen today. Don't underestimate Malfoy out there . . .please."

He stopped his soothing motions of his hands and pulled her in tighter. "I won't. I promise. Now go with Wood so I know where to find you in the stands alright?" She gave him one final kiss and met Oliver at the door; she waved and mouthed 'I love you' before leaving. 

Wood took Hermione by the hand as they walked through the throngs of people. She'd never seen this many people at a school game before. A cool wind blew off the lake kicking up the dust and dirt from the worn path leading to the stands. As they approached the stairway upwards the crowds bottlenecked and they started to become crushed in the rush of spectators. 

Someone was pushing Hermione from behind right on her bum. She whipped her head around to tell them off, but was met with an older woman looking rather embarrassed. She looked down at her son in front of her and smiled weakly. "Roger! Stop that this instant!" she grabbed his arms that where firmly planted on Hermione's rear and smacked his hand. "Sorry about that." Hermione blushed deeply at the little boy no more then nine or ten years old in cute little Gryffindor quidditch robes. He just looked up at her and smiled.

After about three minutes they where headed up towards the top box. Before they even reached the halfway point in the stairs they heard Marcus start announcing the Slytherin team as they hit the pitch. "Lets hear it for the Slytherin team! Malfoy, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe, Warrington, Nott, Goyle . . .They're coming into this match with a huge 220-point lead today. If they can hold Gryffindor off long enough to get the snitch they take back the Cup."

From the other end of the field Hermione could hear the loud response from the Slytherin fans echo off the wooden staircase. As they reached the top Oliver turned to her, "OK, I've got to go, will you be all right?" 

She was a little out of breath, but fine, "Yes thanks, Lavender is saving me a seat. Go on hurry." With that done Wood popped up to the back of the box, past Dumbledore and McGonagall to Marcus. Hermione pushed her way past all the standing students and their families to the front row. 

Parvati was watching the stairs, and when she spotted her she waved her down, "Hey! Down here." Hermione cut past a few boys that had gotten in to the team spirit a little too much in her opinion. Lots of the boys had taken to the idea of changing their hair color to Gryffindor red for the games. Ron of course loved this idea, and said it looked like a Weasley family reunion up in the stands. 

Lavender was looking enthusiastically down towards the end of the pitch, "Where are they?" Parvati finished, "Yes, they're late." 

The Gryffindor team walked in silence down the long hallway towards the field. No one spoke until they reached the entrance. Seamus looked around and said, "Where's Harry?" Ginny just shook her head at him, "You know where he's at. So just shut it, he'll be here." 

Back in the now empty locker room Harry stood by his open locker. He reached in and pulled out his Firebolt. It wasn't the fastest broom anymore, more improved and faster models had come out, but he didn't care. This was a gift from his godfather, and the only link he still had to him in this world. He promised himself he would fly it until it wouldn't fly anymore, there would never be another. The polish had dulled where he gripped it, the twigs where frazzled and frayed, and there were a few repaired cracks in the handle, but it still was a good broom. His broom. Gripping it tightly he held the handle to his head, "Sirius . . .I know your out there somewhere. If you can see me, this is my last game at Hogwarts. I wish you where here with me." He bumped his head against the handle hard as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you—so much. If you're out there . . . see me now. I need you . . ." 

Harry brushed the tears aside and walked out to his teammates. Quietly he padded down the long hallway to the rear of the group. Ginny didn't speak when he stood next to her, but only patted him on the arm and nodded. He looked at her and a small smile appeared across his face. He was grateful for Ginny; she always hung back and never let the other guys go back to the room when Harry was in there saying his silent prayers. 

The high-pitched sound of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the stadium and signaled their entrance to the field. Thunderous applause and stomping feet filled the stands so much they could see the rafters above them shaking. In ones and twos they flew out over the pitch. Harry could feel a knot in his chest rising as he whipped around the pitch. The stands where like a field of red and gold grass flailing in the wind. It was a mix of waving arms, flags, and smiling teeth all watching them. Oliver Wood's voice boomed out their names as they entered.

"Lets welcome the Gryffindor team Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Creevey, Weasley, and Potter! Is this your Team Gryffindor?"

Everyone on in the red and gold stands screamed, "YES!"

Marcus voice sounded sad, "I don't think they heard the question Wood. Better ask again." Wood yelled in to the mic, "I said, 'Is—This—YOUR—Team—Gryffindor?'"

The response was so loud and clear Ginny was forced to cover her ears, "YES!" Followed by a rolling chant of, "Lions—Lions—Lions—Lions"

As everyone floated down in to their positions Ron came up next to Harry and they clasped forearms in a very Spartan style handshake, "Ready?"

Harry just smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's a little late to turn back now don't you think?" 

Ron gave him a very devilish smile, "Heh, just listen for my calls and we'll have these blokes cryin' for mum in no time. Just keep him away from the snitch long enough for me to work my magic." 

Harry didn't speak, but only nodded as Malfoy took his position across from him in the sky. Ron slowly passed by the rest of the team taking his place at the goal posts.

Madam Hooch stood in the center of the pitch whistle in hand. "Alright, now this one's for the Cup. I want a clean game and remember you're not just representing your House here today, but Hogwarts as well. Give them a good show. Now on my signal."

Harry's attention on Malfoy was broken by the desire swelling in his stomach. 'Where are you? . . . Show yourself to me.' His eyes flicked up and down threw the bleachers. 

"The Bludgers are released! — And their goes the Golden Snitch!"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold whip past his head and the buzzing of it's metal wings. His first instinct was to track the flashing gold of victory, but he couldn't pull away from his search. His desperate search for — her, then he found her sitting in the front row of the middle tower. She was staring right back at him with a casual smile on her face, and then she shook her head just a bit and pointed down to the field. He could hear her in his head saying, "Think you should pay attention Harry. This may be important." He laughed a bit and looked down as the Quaffle flew from Madam Hooch's hands and her whistle signaled the start of the game.

"The Quaffle is released and the game is on!"


	9. chapter 9

AN: I would love to thank everyone who reviewed and inspired me to go on. I'm happy to say this is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue posted after Christmas. I've really enjoyed writing this story and would like to write a second part to it. If you think I should please tell me in your review. I also have to thank Cori, who is the best beta I could have asked for, thank you. Please have a happy holidays and a great New Year. Thanks again. 

Rights? I do not own Harry Potter so we know what rights I have . . . none!

* "We will rock you" is performed and owned by Queen

Chapter 9:  **One Heart, One Mind**

_"__Warrington__ with the Quaffle—he's cutting low headed right for the Keeper!"_

Ron watched as Warrington came whipping past Seamus, past Ginny, then he cut up, Right for him. Just as he was within range to score WHAM! Neville Longbottom checked Warrington hard in the upper body. He threw all his weight into it sending Warrington far of course to score. 

Seamus and Ginny descended on the out of control chaser like hungry dogs. Within seconds Warrington was stripped of the Quaffle. Seamus with the ball went high and Ginny went low as they streaked toward the Slytherin Keeper. Pulling himself as low as possible to his broomstick Seamus cut through the defending Chasers. Crabbe or Goyle he didn't know which, one of them sent a Bludger zinging past his head. He was trying to evade the deadly ball as it came around for another try he pulled up hard on his broom. The Bludger cackled wildly off in to the distance, and he started into a steep 45-degree angled dive toward Millicent Bulstrode, the Slytherin Keeper. Her legs tightened around her broom and her face screwed up in concentration waiting for his throw. Seamus drew back the Quaffle to throw, but instead dropped the ball straight down. Before Millicent knew what happened below her, Ginny caught the ball and sent it sailing into the lower left ring. The Gryffindor stands exploded with cheering fans. 

"Gryffindor scores! Ginny Weasley with the first goal here today, and a lovely pass by Finnigan if I do say." Oliver couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Marcus followed up, "Yes a classic move there. Bulstrode had better keep both eyes open. Gryffindor in the lead now 10-0"

As the Gryffindor team pulled back waiting for the next Slytherin advance, Ron was in total control. He moved forward a bit and barked out commands to the Beaters and Chasers. Harry didn't have to hear them to know what to do. His job was always the same - block or capture the Snitch, and since it was nowhere in sight he thought it was time to have some fun with Malfoy. Without warning he broke in to a leveled dive towards the Slytherin bleachers. Zipping past the advancing Chasers, he saw Nott with the Quaffle this time. Draco quickly pulled along side of Harry, and started scanning for the Golden Snitch. Just as he did this Harry stopped his forward movement, angled his broom skyward and rocketed into the air above. He peeked down between his arms and saw Draco shake his head in disgust and pull up from his dive. Harry laughed for a minute at how easy it was to trick Malfoy, but then he stopped laughing when he realized just how fast he caught up to him. It wasn't even 20 seconds and Malfoy was pulling ahead of him. There was no doubt that Draco had the faster broom this time.

With a strangled groan, Nott sent the Quaffle towards the upper ring, only to have it swatted back by one of Ron's long arms. Pansy Parkinson quickly scooped it up and sent it back at Ron. Ron turned into the sailing ball taking it in the chest, and caught it. 

"Oh two Brilliant saves by Weasley there. You know once I blocked 18 consistent . . ." Wood was cut off by a very bored sounding Marcus, "That's great Wood, but back to the game. Weasley sending the Quaffle up mid-field to Creevey . . . Wow look at this kid go!"

Hermione was lost in the action as she watched the game. The Chasers cut through the air like birds of prey. Dennis Creevey moved up and down the field with ease. He scored two more goals before Slytherin had a chance to recover. Ginny and Dennis captured the Quaffle after another failed attempt to score by Nott. They started up field to score when from behind them Goyle sent the Bludger straight at Crabbe. For a second it looked like he meant to hit Crabbe, but he in turn hit it with a fierce backhanded strike. The Bludger ripped up the field faster then she'd ever seen it before. Poor Dennis never knew what hit him; it smashed him square in the back. The Quaffle dropped and so did he. They both hurtled toward the ground quickly. All of Gryffindor gasped in horror as his limp body smacked onto the pitch. Lavender and Parvati covered their eyes not wanting to look at him.

Malfoy laughed and shook his head. Harry's fists clenched tightly around his broom handle, "You son of BITCH! He's only a kid!"

Malfoy's eyes opened wide in mock horror and gasped, "Ooh, I'm so sorry Mr. Potter was that one of your teammates? I dare say he fell down and went—boom!" He smacked his leg jovially almost doubling over at his own joke. 

Harry's mind was distracted from the laughing git in front of him by a flash of gold off in the distance. The score was still too low to go after it yet only 30-0 so he had to be careful how he reacted. He did the only thing he could think of, distract Malfoy from the game to help Gryffindor score. Harry came alongside Malfoy's broom and looked closely at it, "Hmm so this is your new broom huh?"

Malfoy rolled his head to the side and smirked at Harry, "Best broom on the market. Nothing is faster then the _Thunderbird series!" _

Harry gave him a snort, "Pff it's so typical of you Malfoy. You always think because you have the best _this_ or the purest of _that,_ it'll make you better than me! Let's see what your broom can do then — follow me if you can _Ferret Boy!" _

With that last comment Harry broke into a steep climb into the heavens. Draco growled and broke into pursuit of him. He was quickly on Harry's tail but couldn't pass him because Harry had broken into a series of arial-acrobatics so wild he never knew which way to go next. They streaked across the pitch at breakneck speeds drawing the attention of the whole stadium. Everyone thought they where actually chasing the Snitch.

They cut threw the goal post, over the stands, and into the drainage trench. Malfoy was so close behind him that Harry swore he could feel Malfoy's rank breath on his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest, and as he soared up into the air upside down the g-force was so hard on his whole body he thought he would pass out.

As Harry made his second pass over the Gryffindor stands, he caught a quick glimpse of Hermione as he passed. Her face was white and her fingers where gripping the railing in front of her so tight that you could see the blood flush from her hands. Harry's stomach dropped as he remembered his promise to her to be careful, "I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to." Malfoy was only inches from the tail of his broom now. He gripped the handle tightly and jerked in up again. Draco sailed past him and Harry came to a dead stop. He couldn't bring himself to look at her; the look he was sure to see in her eyes would hurt too much.

When he finally cleared his thoughts and took in his surroundings, Gryffindor had scored two more goals. So the score was now 50-0. _'Also most there just 10 more points and the Snitch.__ I better start looking for it,'_ he thought to himself. 

To say Malfoy was pissed would be an understatement. He dove toward the Slytherin goal post to Millicent, "What the hell are you doing! They're kicking our ass! You better not let one more goal in you hear me!?" 

She couldn't keep eye contact with Draco. "Yes, yes sir," she said cringing in fear. 

He flew away mumbling curses under his breath on his way to the center of the field, "Crabbe, Goyle get your asses over here NOW!" Like the good little lap dogs they were, they were there in a flash. They got into a quick huddle where Malfoy laid out his plan to them.

With Creevey out of the game, now the Slytherin Chasers had them out numbered on the field and continued to strip the Quaffle from Ginny and Seamus. Their efforts to score on Ron doubled now. Dean and Neville pulled back towards him to try and repel the endless attacks on him. Something was wrong Harry could feel it. The team's confidence was shattered when Dennis was hurt. The look in Ginny's eyes was not that of determination, but that of fear. Not of being hurt, but that they could very well loose this match the one that counted the most. Ron was getting worked up into a frenzy. His hair was wild matching the look in his eyes that screamed 'COME ON! I'M READY!' 

Just then from high above, Malfoy broke into a hard curving dive towards the pitch. Harry didn't need to think twice it was now or never. Hugging the broom handle he took off after him. The sounds off the crowds melted away as his tracked Draco. The only things he could hear was the flapping of his cloak and the faint whistling sound his glasses made when the winds passed over the frames. 

_"Malfoy has seen the Snitch he's going for it! This could be over . . . Potter is way out of position now, but is closing fast!"_

Hermione nearly jumped out off her seat, "Come on Harry! GO, GO, GO!" Colin Creevey's camera was in overdrive trying to catch the action. It was flashing so fast it was like a strobe light. Soon the whole of Gryffindor was chanting, "Potter — Potter — Potter!" As they started stomping their feet in time with the rhythm the whole seating tower started to shake. Hermione started to feel queasy and had to sit down, but just as she did, something caught her eye. Again Goyle cracked the Bludger hard up field to Crabbe. Her eyes watch in horror as Crabbe smacked the Bludger with all his might straight at Harry. "Oh no… NO," she screamed at the top of her lungs!

Harry was no more then five feet off the ground now and closing on Malfoy fast when he did something very odd. Draco turned his head around and flashed Harry a very evil smile and said, "Gotcha." Before his brain registered what Malfoy had just said, he was hit from behind. It felt like the Hogwarts Express had just hit him in the back. His whole body ignited with pain and he lost his grip and fell. Again he didn't hear or see anything as he pulled himself in to a ball bracing for the impact. Lucky enough he wasn't that high in the air, but he was moving very fast. When he hit the ground, his body bounced then came to a sliding stop face down in the grass. 

The cheering crowds now broke in to cries of foul, penalty, and curses. No one but Lavender and Parvati noticed the stone statue Hermione had become. They wrapped their arms around her trying to tell her that it would be ok, and that Harry would be all right. Her whole body trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Harry just lay there face down in the grass not moving. She couldn't seem to bring herself to speak; only parts of words and sounds escaped her tightly closed lips. 

When Harry finally opened his eyes everything was black. He pushed himself up on very shaky arms and sat up on his knees trying to get his eyes to focus. Everything was moving in slow motion and sounded like he was underwater. Someone hopped off a broom in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. Madam Hooch looked at him in amazement that he was still awake. She looked right into his eyes and asked, "Are you ok? Do you need to sit out?" Slowly he shook his head 'No' and stood up on wobbly legs. 

Almost the whole stadium cheered in approval when he did this, but no one was more relieved than Hermione. To Lavender and Parvati's relief, she started to breath again holding her head in her hands. Lavender gave her a tissue to clean herself up, "See he's fine. Don't worry, it'll take more then that to drop Harry." Parvati rubbed her back and nodded in agreement to this. 

When Harry was able to think straight again two things where clear to him. First, the wounds on his back had now been reopened, and they where bleeding again. Lucky for him, they were under his cloak and Madam Hooch couldn't see them or she would pull him out of the game immediately. Second, was that almost all feeling in his right hand was gone. To move it set waves of pain through his shoulders and back muscles as well. His mind was racing with panic, _'How can I catch the Snitch now? Damn it! . . . just calm down—shit! Gonna have to do it left handed.'_ He was covered in several small cuts and bruises, but he didn't care. Harry's eyes started to scan the field quickly looking for his broom. When he saw his Firebolt it was all the way across the pitch, but something else caught his eye at the same time. The Snitch was floating high and to the right of the Gryffindor seating tower. 

Ignoring the pain he broke in to a dead run at the stands. The whole time with his left arm out and said, "Accio Firebolt!" Malfoy noticed this and started looking around for the Snitch franticly. As the unmanned Firebolt streaked towards Harry he leaped into the air landing right on top of it. Holding on for dear life, Harry pulled into the air after the Snitch. 

Malfoy caught sight of the Snitch and started after it. When he passed over his teammates he bit down on his lip and gave a high-pitched whistle. All three Chasers charged the goals. Parkinson tucked the Quaffle into her arms as tightly as she could and charged ahead. Nott turned around to the Goal so fast that he nearly knocked Dean off his broom when he passed him. When Ron saw all three of the Chasers coming at him at once he knew what was next, "Damn!"

As Harry streaked straight up towards the Snitch, Malfoy zoomed in along side him with a hard bump. Harry smashed back into him with his legs hitting Draco right in the face. He lagged behind for a second or two, and when he came back alongside Harry he could see that he must have broken his nose when he kicked him. Blood was pouring out of his nose like a river, splattering all over his green robes. 

The Snitch was only a few feet away now and took off towards the other end of the field. Harry and Draco where forced to make a sharp 45-degree to follow. Harry had no problem keeping up with it, but when Malfoy tried to turn he couldn't. The angle was too deep and he smashed right into Harry sending him bouncing off the Gryffindor stands. Harry spiraled into the air above the seating box hanging on as tight as he could. Malfoy went sailing off over the lake completely out of bounds. Harry pulled himself so tightly to his broom his arms flooded with such burning pain his eyes watered. He broke the spin and dived towards the pitch and the Snitch. Just out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron fighting off all three Chasers at once. He held firm with his right hand on the handle and stretched out with his left for the Snitch, "Hang on Ron, please!" 

The Snitch's little gold wings moved so quickly he couldn't see them, but could only feel them as they touched his finger tips and then it shot farther forward out of reach. "Faster . . . Faster . . . Come on!" He screamed bucking the broom with his legs, as it would make it move faster. Suddenly he felt a strong surge of power from the Firebolt and it blasted forward faster then he'd ever gone before. His hand nearly crushed the Snitch's wings right off, he had grabbed it so hard. 

Harry raised his hand in triumph to the cheering crowds, but when he spun around to show his teammates he was met with a very different scene then he expected. Madam Hooch was shooting bright yellow sparks in the sky and blowing her whistle loudly. Harry drifted over towards the Gryffindor side of the pitch. 

"Potter has the Snitch, Ladies and Gentleman, I think this is over," Oliver Wood screamed at the crowd! "Hang on there Wood I think we have a foul over by Weasley's goal post," Marcus added in a very serious tone. 

Harry made his way towards where Hermione was sitting slowly watching the action unfold at the goal. He thought maybe he should go over there and see what this was about, but he was starting to feel very tired and the only thing he could think about right now was her. Hermione was watching him the whole time with a very happy looking smile plastered on her face. While Harry increased his altitude to get to her height Madam Hooch blew her whistle and pointed down to the Slytherin goal posts. 

_"There you have it people. Penalty shot for Gryffindor,"_ Wood commented in a very pleased voice.

Marcus sounded a little more surprised though. _"This is defiantly out of the norm Oliver. The Snitch is caught and the game should end, but Madam Hooch is still going to allow the penalty to be taken." _

Oliver noted,_ "Well this isn't the first time Slytherin has been penalized for 'Stooging' this year. I think she's trying to set an example here today to future players, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated at Hogwarts."_

Marcus nodded in agreement. _"Yes I think your right. So the Penalty is as follows; 20 points will be deducted from the Slytherin score, but they haven't scored today so that put them in at negative 20 now. Plus the lead Gryffindor Chaser gets one penalty shot at the goal." _

Wood sounded like he was going to jump out of his set now he was so happy. _"So with the Snitch already caught Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied for the Cup right now."_

_"It all rests on the skills of Ginny Weasley. If she makes It, Gryffindor keeps the Cup."_

The rest of the team rallied around Ron as he was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. They all were patting Ron on the back and cheering at Ginny as she slowly coasted over to the center of the pitch looking very nervous. She looked over to Harry who simply gave her an encouraging nod as he floated up towards where Hermione was. In increasing rhythm all of the Gryffindor fans started chanting to the Slytherin stands,  

"Stomp~Stomp~Clap "We will, We will, Rock You!" Stomp~Stomp~Clap"* 

Even with Harry's now increasingly foggy thoughts, he couldn't help but be pleased by all the support the fans had given them today. Looking over the stands he could see all the faces that filled the halls of Hogwarts daily, but also the happy faces of their families and friends. It made him feel good that everyone could enjoy life again without fear of some insane boogey man coming back to life and robbing them of their happiness. When he came back to Hermione's gaze the look in her eyes warmed his frigid limbs. Then she did it again. She gave him that look that said, _'Harry, please try and pay attention.'_

Madam Hooch handed the Quaffle to Ginny with a smile and said, "Good luck dear." Ginny gave her a small nod, but never broke her stare at Millicent who was doing the same. Millicent rolled her head around on her shoulders, cracking it with several small pops. Ginny wasn't impressed as she bounced the Quaffle around in her hands, thinking for a second. 

Harry shot Ron a concerned look, but Ron merely rolled his eyes back, _'Girls!'_ Somewhere from behind him Harry heard the voices of Fred and George as they screamed Ginny's name. He should of expected that the whole Weasley clan would turn up today and again thought how good it would be to have a family like them. 

When Madam Hooch blew her whistle Ginny flattened completely on her broom and tore through the air so fast Harry thought he saw a little shock wave ripple in the air. She didn't arc or turn, but flew straight to Millicent who's face was as focused and still as a rock. Her legs wrapped around the handle of her broom tightly, and she held her arms out wide ready to block. A low roar was the only sound to escape from Ginny as she got close to Millicent. 

Just when the whole crowd thought Ginny was simply going to ram Millicent, she swung under her broom hanging upside down. They passed each other by mere inches, and Ginny summoned all of her strength as she released the Quaffle through the goal. 

"GOAL!!"

" GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

"She makes it look so easy out there. Unbelievable shot by Weasley! Gryffindor holds on to the Cup for another year!!"

The whole stadium exploded with cheers, fireworks shot into the air, no doubt from Fred and George. The energy in the air almost crackled with joy, it consumed them all. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched Ginny corkscrewing through the air back to her teammates. He knew he should go to them too, but this was a Weasley victory. The last thing he wanted to do was steal Ron's limelight, and again the overpowering desire to sleep hung over him. There was one last thing he had to do before he went down though. 

Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione clapped furiously as the team smothered Ginny in hugs. Hermione was ready to start running down the steps to the pitch when she saw Harry flying towards the stands. He looked only at her as he approached, ignoring Colin's flashing camera. 

When their eyes locked it was as if the whole stadium melted away. Hermione again felt that flying feeling she had in the Hospital wing this morning. She walked right over to the edge of the box waiting for him. He floated along side turning in to the tailwinds that whipped past them. 

There was nothing to say, it was all right there in his face. The sadness for the fear he caused her, the happiness for his friends and teammates, but most of all the desire for her touch. His lips twitched a bit in anticipation. She wasted no time in leaning forward, more then she would have liked, to close the gap between them. Gently she ran her fingers through his hair to the back of his head pulling him to her. His chapped lips met her moist soft ones and she was surprised by how cold he was. Her tongue probed forward begging for entry, but instead his head rolled to the side. She was about to protest, but then noticed how soggy and wet his cloak felt. She withdrew a little bit and Harry's head rolled backwards on his shoulders. Confused she pulled her hand back and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of it. Her hand was covered in thick dark red blood. She threw her arms around his neck trying to pull him into the box as hard as she could and screamed, "Help me! Someone please!"

Lavender and Parvati gasped and tried to help her, but just then Hermione was pulled over the side of the box. Lavender who had a small handful of her robes almost went over too, but Parvati stopped her. Lavender watched helplessly as Harry and Hermione fell towards the pitch, "HERMIONE!"

Before she knew what was happening Harry was falling from his broom and she was too. She refused to let go of him as they plummeted to their doom. She did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around his chest as tightly as possible. As she let the tears flow from her eyes she was happy. Happy for a second that she was with him, she couldn't dream of a world without Harry. That's when she heard a deep raspy voice in her head that screamed to her.

_"APARATE!"___

For a second she thought it was Sir. . .

_"APARATE NOW!"___

She tightened her hold on Harry and with all the strength she could summon. She focused on Aparating to the Hospital wing.

~Crack! ~

*

*

*

*

~Crack! ~

When Hermione opened her eyes she was back in the Hospital wing again. Looking down at Harry in her arms she let it all out, and with a short scream started to cry. She shook him trying to wake him up, but he didn't. 

Through her tears she watched the dark blood flow on the floor and she cried, "Wake up! Please Harry, come on." 

In her frustration she pounded his chest with her fist, "You can't leave me! Don't you quit on me you bastard!"

She collapsed down on top of him holding on to his jumper, "You can't leave me Harry . . . I need you." 

She lay there weeping and the sound of the Golden Snitch's wings made her open her eyes. The Snitch with its one broken wing floated in the midday's sun that poured through window. As she lowered her head the gloved hand of Harry stopped it. She looked down to him with hopeful eye, "Harry?"

His eyes cracked open and he flashed her a weak smile, "Well I guess you figured out how to apparate. Lesson one completed." Through all her tears she couldn't help but laugh a bit, "You stubborn idiot! You almost got us killed!" He simply stroked her face wiping away the tears, "Sorry about that luv." 

She tried to be mad at him, but when she looked into his eyes, all the anger washed away. He was alive and so was she. There was nothing that could ever separate them now. They were both of the same heart now; two souls sharing the same heart, same mind, together forever. 

Fin~

:for now:

****Quidditch Cup Kiss illustration****


End file.
